


Wrapped around your little finger

by Young_Leaf



Series: ATLA AU’s [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern, Azula is dating Yue but that isn’t really relevant, But I guess body organs fall under teen so ig, Crack, Drabble, F/F, Give or take eight years, In which Azula is determined to be Izumi’s favourite person, It being Zuko is almost always trans, Like penis, No Beta, Non-binary character, Other, There is a huge age gap between Mai Zuko and Azula, This is one of my staples, Trans Male Character, Vagina isn’t a curse word, its a body organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: Azula and her niece.
Relationships: Azula and Izumi (Avatar), Azula/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA AU’s [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689244
Kudos: 43





	Wrapped around your little finger

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally posted the incomplete original and had to delete it.
> 
> Why the fresh hell am I like this.

On somedays, Azula didn’t know how to feel about her Brother and his spouse. For example, nine months ago, she walked in on them in a very compromising position, with her brother, thankfully wearing pants, neatly bound up in red rope and Mai holding something (She had repressed everything that she could of the incident. Sokka, her Therapist, had helped) in their hand.  
  


Nine months later, and she was vying for the result of the ‘incident’, because apparently her walking-in on them hadn’t killed the mood, and they had apparently continued with much enthusiasm. She could tell, the apartment walls were thin, and she returned the favour when she and Yue officially got together, so she really couldn’t Speaking of Yue, she was in the ladies washroom, which was all good for Azula. She loved her girlfriend, but she wasn’t going to let her usurp her potential position. She only had a few hours (Considering that they didn’t let her into the delivery room, but let Mai in, said volumes about their ideas of who should be let in, and clearly, they weren’t good), judging by the sounds that were coming out (Probably from Mai’s hands getting crushed, because Zuko had a really strong grip and Azula could remember that he accidentally broke her fingers once and it was so painful she recalled screaming).

’Patience.’ She thought to herself.

’I will be your favourite. You are going to love me!’ She internally screeched.

* * *

And finally, the wails came.

’All according to Keikaku.’ She thought.

* * *

When everything was finished, and the Father and Daughter were allowed visitors (And Mai was getting their hand checked, because Zuko decided to break their hand in retaliation for making him push a tiny human out of his body. Azula couldn’t relate, but she approved, nonetheless).   
  


Zuko was asleep, and would probably soon wake up and kick Azula out of the room as soon as he did rise, or he’d probably march up in his hospital gown, snatch his daughter away from her and probably feed her (‘Her’ being the baby, not her).  
  


Speaking of the baby, Azula took one look and was swept away by the tiny, pink, scrunched up face, which had her Brothers bright hazel eyes, but with an eye-shape and nose that resembled her Aunt. It was a bit to early for ears and face shape, Azula reasoned, so she would willingly wait that out, but for now? Her niece was clearly exhibiting signs of superior genes by taking after her. All of Azula’s usual iron will and venom curled up deep inside of her and stashed itself away, as she rocked the swaddled up little being in her arms. Her niece simply stared up at her, as if approving of her.

’Displaying signs of superior taste. Only good thing to come out of my Brother and Mai’s late night activities without a condom.’

”If you’re done deciding whether to throw my spawn away or not, could you give them to me? I’d like to hold them.” Came the voice from the hospital bed.

Zuko was awake, and was ready for action, it seemed. Azula clutched the bundle closer to her chest.

”No, not until I’m assured that she likes me better.”

Zuko let out a laugh, that sounded pained. “I pushed her out of my vagina, Azula. If anything I’m her favourite person, or you’ll be getting the hanger everyday.”

”Why me?!”

”I don’t beat babies, but I will beat my little sisters ass.”

The baby fussed, disappointed in the lack of food and silence.

It was this moment that Mai and Yue chose to enter the room, with formers right hand completely wrapped in bandages, and latter with a bouquet. While Yue rushes over to her girlfriend, Mai turns to their tired and cranky husband, who just so happens to be aching to hold the child that he pushed out of his vagina into the world, and who Azula is showing no interest in handing over, as she proudly shows off her niece to her girlfriend, who is currently looking at both of them very judgementally, and probably wants to eat.  
  


”Its okay, Zuko.” Says Mai as comfortingly as possible, lest they call upon his wrath once more, and lose their other hand. “Let Azula enjoy this while she can.” Zuko glowers at them and as if on cue, the baby cries. Azula looks heartbroken and Zuko somehow musters all the energy left in him to look smug.

”Give her to me.” He says, with an air of finality. A ‘Or I will beat your ass’ goes unsaid, and can’t be felt by everyone in the room. Azula very reluctantly hands off her niece to her Brother, who bounces the baby in his arms for a good few minutes, before suckling the child. While Yue gets a bit closer to get a better look, Azula grumbles loudly, but then remembers the look of satisfaction she got from her niece, and quietens down for a while. Both teenagers leave, when Mai glares at them, and they leave the bouquet behind.

Azula walks down the hospital corridors, sated for a while. ‘Yes,’ she thinks, ‘this will do for now.’

She exits the hospital, with satisfied hum and the look of a cat that got the cream, and enters the fresh early morning air, and saunters her way to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My elder cousin brother beat me up with a hanger for getting into a vicious fight with another cousin of mine. Don’t ask what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason that I’m going to be writing so many fics involving babies is because one of my cousins is going to have a baby, and I’m going to be their favourite. Therefore, I will be bugging you with baby content.


End file.
